User talk:Teatoper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WWE Monday Night RAW page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 21:09, 24 November 2012 Adding images *Please don't add gallery columns="3" orientation="landscape" to gallery's, just use the normal gallery format... cheers Dean27 (talk) 19:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin notice *Please see the following forum notice Click here. Dean27 (talk) 19:43, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Raw Images *Are you going to put them images onto this weeks Raw page? Dean27 (talk) 19:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Survivor Series 2013 images Thanks for putting those up, I've been neglecting to do so and I'm glad somebody got them up. Good up the good work! - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Adding tabs * When doing the tabs, please make sure to put them on all the pages, not just the main one. Thanks. - Dean27 (talk) 08:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :*Please can you see the above message, your still only putting the new tabs on the main page not on images, event history or toys... also remove the old Navbutton tag. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 11:53, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Can you NOT put the new tabs on any more pages!! Dean27 (talk) 18:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Infobox images *Hi, if you're going to change images on infobox's to the correct image can you please change them all not just 1 or 2!! Thank you. Dean27 (talk) 20:03, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :*No problem, might take some time though. --Teatoper (talk) 20:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :*Which years do you think used that logo? Obvs 1999 which other year (s)? Also you need to reply on my talk page or I won't know you've replied to me. Dean27 (talk) 21:38, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Blog Check out my latest blog! CEDJunior (talk) 03:01, December 29, 2016 (UTC) The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) Hey Teatoper is VanAguilar, they forgot to missing the first reign championship won the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship at Smackdown, so please fix this typing word thanks. Wagnike2 (talk) 11:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :* Thanks for fixing those profile pages of those wrestlers that got changed earlier. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :* Yep, thanks for pointing those out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:16, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Garza Jr. When did Garza Jr. sign with WWE? Do you have a link to where it was reported? As in do you have a source? --Latin915 (talk) 01:04, July 5, 2018 (UTC) *Yea Wikipedia is very inaccurate. I usually don't add anyone on to a current roster unless it has been officially announced either by the promotion or the wrestler themselves. It has been reported by various wrestling sites that Garza Jr. has spent time training at the WWE Performance Center but no official announcement has been made that he has signed. Be careful with Wikipedia, I wouldn't use it as an actual source. So lets leave it like that for now but if nothing official is announced then eventually we can change it. **Also you do a great job of working on the Raw and Smackdown results but User:Wonderwoman2000 has been making unnecessary changes to the results. Can you please keep an eye out for when that user makes edits?--Latin915 (talk) 02:48, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Result pages Sounds good. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 03:46, July 5, 2018 (UTC)